Instinct
by thatbrownone
Summary: AU. Naomi goes off to Goldsmiths for uni and after a strange meeting with the mysterious Effy Stonem before her first class she finds herself promising to meet up later. She soon finds out the gut feeling she had about something big happening was true.
1. Prolouge

**A/N This is pretty short and it's just meant as an intro to the story. I promise Emily will actually show up soon enough, and please read and review! Also sorry for the fact that I am shit at summaries, and this is my first fanfiction.**

She lay in bed fully clothed for the first time since she was in primary school. Not because she lived in London, and the rather shit weather called for extra warmth, but because she felt oddly vulnerable. She tugged at the covers so that they fell right underneath her chin, trying to shake the feeling of being emotionally naked away from her mind. This wasn't supposed to happen. Naomi had perfected the arts of sarcasm and cynicism. She isn't one to fall enraptured by the romance novel preconceptions of love and chivalry. People were always going to let you down. She saw her mum after her prick of a father left them when she was twelve. Ravaged and broken. There was no way she would end up like that. So she never let anyone in. She built walls of ice around her heart, and barred her teeth towards the world. It worked for her, too. Sure, she wasn't exactly the poster child for happiness, but she was never stomped on by the cruel foot of relationships. Her walls stood strong.

That is until one person caused them to falter. A person called Emily Fitch.

The previous week

Naomi cursed aloud as she sat at behind a building and fumbled through her bag searching for her fags. She craved the soothing effects of nicotine coursing through her body to calm her nerves. She starts uni today at Goldsmiths and this was finally her time to have a fresh start. She could break free of the restraints that college at Roundview had placed upon her. No one here would immediately shy away from her as if she was plagued with some form of leprosy. She could actually learn something from a professor that wasn't trying to teach Hamlet with a fucking hand puppet, and constantly questioning "what's it all about?" in a flimsy, high-pitched voice. She could start to make a difference here. As much as she hated to admit, she was alike her mother Gina Campbell in regards to her attitude towards justice. Naomi despised injustice, and she figured becoming a journalist would be a good step in preventing it, or at least exposing it to the ignorant world she seemed to preside in.

A pale, long-fingered hand snapped Naomi out of the place in her head she seemed to be momentarily lost in, holding out a spliff.

"You should relax," the girl stated almost as if she could hear Naomi's inner thoughts. The girl's smoky blue eyes cast an air of omnipotence.

"Uhm, thanks," Naomi muttered, accepting the drugs. She didn't really think it was a great idea to be getting high at only half seven, but something about this girl's voice sounded final, and Naomi felt it wasn't an option to object. "My name is Naomi, by the way," she said to try and stop the girl from staring silently as if she was reading her soul.

"Effy," the girl said as she started to stand. "Meet me by the politics building at twelve," and before Naomi could even reply, she turned on a heel and walked away. Naomi studied Effy as she disappeared into the crowd. Tall, brunette, strikingly gorgeous, a bored look consuming her pale face, and a disconcerting sense of power lurking beneath those knowing blue eyes. She again felt she was left no option in following Effy's command and wondered what their meeting might entail. Naomi finished the spliff and finally trudged her way to her first course. Her previous all learning no friends mindset being knocked slightly off kilter as she found herself smiling at her interaction with another student. It couldn't be called friendly exactly. Effy just seemed to act on her own accordance. But as she entered her first classroom, she felt a lingering sense that something big was going to happen today.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'm not sure if I am happy with this chapter or not with all the filler, but I'm going to put it up so I can move on with everything. Just wanna establish some sort of foundation for the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-thatbrownone**

The bulk of her first class was spent inside her own head. It was a politics course, coincidentally. She absently took notes as her professor, an old monopoly looking sort, droned on about the syllabus and course requirements. For the first half of class, she mused on all the various reasons Effy could want to see her later. Maybe she was part of the mafia, the bait they used to lure people in. She certainly had the looks for it with all of her siren-like qualities. One glare from her and there was no denying anything she asked. Naomi doubted that a girl such as Effy simply wanted to hang out. There was no way she didn't have enough friends and boyfriends to keep her occupied.

The Second half of class was spent debating whether she would actually show up. She had enough time to escape unseen, and go back to her dorm since she only had one class today. She could start reviewing her coursework and get an early jump on whatever lay ahead. Naomi had picked a single dorm, so she wouldn't have to deal with the agitating habits of an irksome flatmate. There was no way in hell she was going to be picking up after some random messy slag. Sure, they could end up nice, but the chances just weren't high enough for her liking. Spending the rest of the day in her room though didn't exactly sound enticing and if she blew off Effy, she would be too ashamed to walk around campus and explore for fear of another encounter. The same feeling she had this morning bubbled up inside her stomach as the class came into its remaining minutes. Naomi somehow instinctively felt that Effy wasn't pulling one over on her. Something big was going to happen, and for that to happen Naomi had to stop being such a twat and had to go out on a limb for once. Her professor dismissed the class, and she exited the building with some form of excitement? Surely she wasn't actually looking forward to meeting Effy and possibly making new friends. No, she was just nervous about the ambiguous nature of the upcoming event. That's all.

Her class finished at half eleven, so she still had thirty minutes to spare. She got some coffee, smoked a couple fags and sat under a tree, trying to not look like a loner. As she was gazing off at the grounds, people watching and observing, she was captured by a flash of bright red. A girl had resplendent dyed-red hair that looked so soft you could make a pillow out of it. Naomi let her eyes trail down, and her icy blue ones were met by a sea of warm, chocolate brown. She had never seen eyes such as these, or eyes that had belonged to such a beautiful face. She was entranced by this petite girl who somehow came off as taller than her five foot three frame. The kind eyes and face were paired with a tiny, toned body. Her hips swayed back and forth and gentle laughter cascaded out her perfect lips. If only Naomi could reach out and touch those lips. Wait, what? No. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. That is not how Naomi feels thinks about girls. She is straight. She sleeps with men. She was simply carried away by a good looking girl that came into her view, nothing else. The girl seemed to be approaching her though. Naomi broadened her recent tunnel vision to find the girl with a group of friends. One of those being the ever smirking, all knowing Effy who raised an eyebrow at Naomi, then looked to the small red head. Naomi ignored the inquisitive look and stood up, bracing herself for whatever was to come.

"Friends," Effy substituted for an introduction, reaching for a silver tin in her bra and lighting up yet another spliff. Naomi mused she must keep everything in her bra, because those fishnets she wore certainly did not suffice as pants.

Her friends rolled their eyes at the vague introduction. "Emily Fitch," said the small redhead in a surprisingly husky voice. Naomi felt a smile burst on her face, and she stood again enamored by those kind, brown eyes. Slowly an eyebrow started to rise at Naomi and she realized she hadn't said anything by way of response. She probably looked like a right idiot just staring with a goofy grin on her face.

"Oh. Erm, sorry. Naomi. Naomi Campbell." She extended a hand to the girl and the air exploded with raucous laughter from a boy on the other side of the group.

"Naomi Campbell?" He asked incredulously in a loud, unique Bristol accent. "Seriously Blondie that's your name?" he asked after more howls of laughter.

"Ignore him, he is always this stupid," Said a tall, tan, fit boy who had an arm around Effy's waist, sharing her spliff, "Freddie Mcclair, nice to meet you."

"It's alright; I'm used to getting enough grief about my name. Usually from the same brilliant looking types as yourself" Naomi quipped in a sarcasm drenched voice towards the loud boy.

"Names Cook. I've got a cure for the sour mood you seem to be stuck in. It's my cock. How 'bout it love? Everyone loves a willy waggle with the cookie monster. Let's get together and feel alright." Cue more laughter from his peers as Cook waited for a response.

"Please. You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on top of a cement mixer," Naomi quickly retorted, earning herself approving smiles and laughter from the group.

"Seems like you've got good sense about you to not shag that creature," said a girl who was almost a mirror image of Emily, but at the same time very different. Slightly darker, purple tinged hair. More.. slutty. And obnoxious looking. Her eyes, even though the same color as Emily's didn't have any effect on Naomi. "I'm Katie by the way. The better looking twin," she said with a flick of her hair and proving the obnoxious theory simultaneously.

"Well then, seeing as we are all chummy, off to Keith's pub." Effy announced as she turned again without waiting for response. Not like she needed to though. Everyone followed.

The walk over there was interesting, to say the least. They ended up kind of walking in clusters. Effy and Freddie leading the way, Cook and Katie in the middle, and Naomi and Emily tailing slightly behind. Naomi could hear Katie blathering on about some fashion magazine story and Cook didn't seem to mind because all of his attention was paid to every skirt that passed. This gave Naomi the perfect chance to discover more about Emily. They asked the usual questions. Age, which was 18 for both. Majors. Journalism for Naomi, Art for Emily. God, Naomi thought, her voice really was something she could lose herself in. Naomi shared stories about her mum and personal life, describing the communal living system her hippie mother had made her deal with, and how she went through college sort of alone. She found herself opening up to this girl she just met, and not even worrying about the consequences. Before she could question her own actions, they arrived at the pub owned by Cook's uncle.

The night was kind of a blur from then on. Naomi awoke the next morning in her dorm, alone. Her memory filled with Cook shouting "TEQUIIIILAAAA" over and over, Effy and Freddie getting extremely pissed and disappearing midway through the night, and Katie flirting with every half way decent looking boy, eventually going home with the most appealing one at the end of the night. Most of all, her memory was filled with Emily. The way she smiled so sweetly and genuinely. The way those expressive eyes giving away her every thought and reaction. The way it felt when they all danced and Emily pressed close to Naomi. She was sure it was purely in a friend sort of manner. Girls dance with other girls all the time. Emily was probably just putting on a show for the lads in the room as she gyrated seductively into Naomi's hips. They stayed until the pub closed, and Naomi reluctantly walked to her own dorm claiming she had an early class. She could have stayed out, but she didn't like the dangerous feeling that crept into her heart. Something was melting those ice walls she had slaved over the past few years and Naomi didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

* * *

><p>Naomi rolled over to look at the clock. 7:46am blinked back at her in red light. It was Sunday for fucks sake, she should be sleeping off the hangover that was starting to inch its way into her skull instead of sitting here worried about some stupid girl-crush. It wasn't even a crush really. Naomi was just lonely. She hadn't any real friends since primary and she was simply ecstatic to have someone to connect to. Yes, connect to. That much she would admit. For the first time she had someone who she felt was a real, good friend that cared. The rest of the group was great too, all taking her under their wing and making her feel like she belonged. Even if she constantly was hit on by Cook, bitched at by Katie, bored by Freddie, and had to deal with the feeling that Effy could read her mind. She met three more members of the group during the course of the week. JJ, who was a skinny boy with curly brown hair that had problems with getting "locked on" and seemed like he knew every fact and statistic in the world. Panda, or Pandora, who was a bouncy hyperactive girl in neon colors that felt the need to exclaim at every single thing that happened, and Thomas, a boy who originated in the Congo with a smooth french-african accent. Emily though, she was the real reason Naomi hadn't run yet. Hadn't avoided making more plans with them throughout the week and let herself fall into a feel of familiarity with people she didn't even know. Emily made her feel like she could trust, or start to try to trust her. Emily made her laugh, and caused her smile to reach her eyes and light up her face. Emily made her <em>feel.<em> She knew it was dangerous, letting all of this happen, but she couldn't resist. Every time she closed her eyes she saw red. She had _needed_ keep in contact with her. She was determined to not let this beat her. She would keep hanging out with the gang, but she would also reign in all of these nonsense feeling that Emily caused and prove to herself this was nothing of concern. It's not like she loved Emily or anything. They were friends. Emily was just very kind, and didn't give the slightest indication of wanting anything more than friendship with Naomi. There's no point ruining the only thing that keeps you happy.

A few hours later a knock on the door surprised Naomi. She looked through the peephole and was instantly filled with excitement as she smiled, forgetting her recent decision to detach herself from her rampant emotions. She saw red, and opened the door quickly.

"Hey!" Emily exclaimed nervously, rushing into Naomi's room and closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the bed and started to explain, "So there is a girl named Mandy who is kind of stalking me right now, and I ran to your room to escape from her because I was near by. She thinks that me dancing with her for 2 minutes last night at the club means I automatically am in a relationship with her. I mean sure, she's well fit and all, but clingy is so not my type."

"Oh," was all that Naomi could manage. She wrapped her head around the information that just flooded her mind. Emily was gay. Emily likes girls. This changes things.

**A/N alright hopefully that wasn't too bad! Next chapter shouldn't take too long to be put up, but I work a shit ton this weekend so that could interfere. You might just get to see something actually exciting on the next update though! Who knows *mysterious Stonem look***

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N alright guys, after a weekend of super hours at work, I am back with another update. I hope you guys like what I did with splitting it half way between Naomi's perspective and half way between Emily's. I felt like it would be more complete that way and would fully elaborate on their interactions.**

**Special shout out to _iwetta _for being the first person to review my story. May many of you follow in her brilliant footsteps!**

**Also thanks to all those who favorited and alerted this story! You're awesome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins, though I'm oddly obsessed with it's characters.**

Emily started going on about some giant girl apparently called Mandy who wouldn't leave her alone after spotting her getting coffee at the shop right outside Naomi's residence hall. Naomi wandered over to her bed, sitting on the side opposite to Emily as she explained her morning. Her mind was reeling. What does this mean? Emily likes girls. That doesn't necessarily mean she likes Naomi. No, definitely not. That doesn't even matter though, because Naomi doesn't like Emily. There may be some minute feelings of infatuation, but that can be explained by Naomi's obvious lack of love life. It has been a while after all. Emily was still talking, seemingly oblivious to Naomi's internal conflict warring in her mind. Naomi looked into those eyes and all of her thoughts subsided. They hypnotized her almost. The way they lite up when she is excited and show every single emotion she felt. Emily must've said something amusing, because she suddenly burst out with laughter. She threw her head back and Naomi couldn't help but admire her neck, the way her tiny button nose scrunched and the way the light hit her collarbones. _Great, _Naomi thought, _now I'm just outwardly perving._ A shiny object in Emily's mouth snapped her back to reality though.

"Have you got your tongue pierced Ems?" Naomi questioned, slightly blushing at the nickname that slipped.

Emily stopped laughing and with a suggestive smirk replied, "Yes, I have. Interested in its uses Naoms?"

"No," Naomi blushed furiously, "um I just hadn't noticed, I was just commenting." She realized she was rambling and being a complete twat but she couldn't stop.

"I've had it out this week, so that's why you didn't notice," Emily responded.

"Oh, okay. . So." Naomi started to feel an awkward tension as Emily realized how embarrassed her flirty quip mad Naomi. "Wanna play battleship?"

"What? Seriously?" Emily responded, confused at the random suggestion. Naomi couldn't help but notice again how adorable the small redhead's facial expressions were.

"Well I just figured since you're here, and we've nothing to occupy ourselves with, we might as well. I know it's nerdy, but I love board games. So, Miss Fitch, do you accept my challenge?" Emily's face erupted with a smile that caused a fire to start in Naomi's heart. She felt a smile just as big settle in on her own face.

"Of course I do. But I must warn you, Fitches don't lose." Emily teased, sticking out her tongue. Naomi's smile slipped for a second as she imagined the benefits of the metal stud in Emily's mouth, but quickly stood up to stop herself from getting lost in thoughts of Emily again.

She retrieved the game out from under her bed and they started playing, feeling like children again. They eased into the afternoon with playful banter. Naomi was so lost in Emily that she forgot to worry about what she was supposed to be doing, or not doing. She didn't think about the walls of ice that were slowly melting around her heart. For once, she wasn't worried about letting someone in. Emily came charging into her heart with no traces of fear or backing down. Naomi stopped protesting and over-analyzing these feelings and just let them be for the mean time. They had eventually worked their way through the bulk of the games under Naomi's bed and as the sun went down they found themselves aimlessly talking and drinking vodka, while laying head to toe on the floor. Neither of them were oblivious to the heat emanating from the spot where their arms touched lightly. Naomi rolled over to escape from the overwhelming emotions that touching Emily seemed to inspire.

"So, Ems, what's up with the other Fitch twin? Why does she seem to be so, well, let's just say, opposite to you?" Naomi inquired.

Emily sighed and mulled the question over for a second before she began to talk. She bit her lip in concentration and Naomi smirked to herself as she decided she would be sure to ask more questions that cause Emily to act as such. "Well, Katie has always put up a front. She is my mother's favorite, and is 6 minutes older than I am. She used to think that entitles her to be the lead twin, and up until the second year of college I had always let her overshadow me and boss me around relentlessly. I know that she was actually always scared. She had these ideals that she let run her life. She needed the perfect man, the perfect clothes, the perfect friends, and the perfect life. Cycling through countless boys, she slept her way through her teenage years. She acted like a bitch so that she could never get hurt. When she found out I was gay all hell broke loose. She couldn't stand the fact that I was different from her, that I was branching out and making my own friends that I was comfortable with. Eventually she came around though, and she started to grow up. She has her moments, such as the day she first met you. But ever since we started hanging out with Effy and the gang during the second year at college, she seemed to change. She has become less bitchy, less obnoxious. The old insecurities have slipped away. Her friendship with Effy in particular has seemed to calm her down and make her realize the consequences of her actions. I swear if she weren't so completely obsessed with cock I would suspect something between the two." She giggled at the last comment, and Naomi followed suit.

After a moment Naomi spoke, "It's crazy," She sighed, gazing at the petite figure in front of her that contained a ball of raw emotion behind her deep, brown eyes.

"What is?" Emily asked.

"How much emotion you have. The whole time you were talking about Katie your face would go from saddened to disappointed to amused and finally to proud. The whole time though, it was as if you were bursting with love for your twin. I can feel the connection you have, even through your strained past. Your eyes especially, that's the real wonder. It's enchanting. They are so filled with kindness and honesty it makes me just want to grab you and hug you." Naomi stopped abruptly, shocked at what she had admitted. She blushed furiously, took a large swig of vodka and tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I think I've had too much to drink . . ."

"I wouldn't mind it, you know. If we like, hugged or something." Emily said, her confidence suddenly draining and a bashful look taking its place.

"Thanks but uhm, wow, its late. We should probably call it a night." Naomi started to stand, but a warm hand on her wrist stop her.

"Well, seeing as I came here escaping a stalker, I should probably, you know, spend the night. I mean, she could be waiting for me outside. It's probably for the best. For my safety and all." Emily mused. Naomi could tell she was pulling at straws for reasons to stay, but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards as she realized Emily was lightening the mood, and staying so that they didn't have to deal with unresolved tension the next time they hung out.

"Well, it would be rather tragic if you were to be captured by her. I guess I can let you stay here for the night. It is rather inconvenient though I must say" Naomi faux-begrudgingly replied. But I am seriously about the late part; we should probably get to bed. We have class in the morning."

"So eager to get me into bed Campbell, I would've taken you for more of a lady," Emily giggled.

"Oh you know me, always seducing those in need. It's a miracle you haven't cracked yet!" Naomi reciprocated. They fell again into their familiar banter. Naomi kept it light though, and made sure to mentally control herself. She couldn't afford another slip up.

* * *

><p>Eventually they changed, Naomi lent Emily a shirt to sleep in and they lay in bed, being very cautious to not touch each other. Naomi was the first to fall asleep, and Emily rolled over to face Naomi's back. She heard the steady breaths and assured herself Naomi was actually asleep before slowly reaching out to touch the blonde's hair. It was every bit as soft as she imagined it. Naomi let out a small sigh, and Emily retracted her hand immediately. <em>What are you doing?<em> She chastised herself. _She isn't ready. Stop being creepy and go to bed._ She couldn't listen to her own advice though. She felt as if there were magnets that drew them together. She felt herself move slightly closer to Naomi, so close that she could inhale the delicate scent of lavender. _I could get lost in this scent._ She committed it to memory, and thought about her surprising day. It started out extremely irksome. A random girl from a club the previous night had spotted her and was ceaseless in her claims that they were "together" now. The girl started to get angry and loud, making a scene and refusing to leave Emily alone. Suddenly Emily remembered Naomi's dorm was right near her, and bolted before the giant had a chance to protest. She literally ran into the building, finding Naomi's room and hoping she would be there. As she jogged down the hall though, she felt a new sensation. It was a nervous excitement that was completely separate from escaping Mandy. She was looking forward to seeing Naomi. She hadn't realized how much she missed her. It had only been 24 after all, but she wanted to be near her. She felt as if she almost _needed_ to be near her. It was enough to make her hesitate before knocking, but being the brave soul Emily was, she knocked. She wasn't going to capitulate to fear of rejection just because Naomi claimed to be straight. If this week was anything to go by, she had caught the times when Naomi let her guard down, showing a bit of raw emotion. Want, lust, desire, longing and something more that Emily couldn't pin down.

Her worries fled her mind as the door opened and she was greeted by the enthusiastic blonde. It was the smile that reassured her though. It was only there for a moment, but she saw it. Being friends with Effy must be paying off, because she was starting to catch all the subtleties in Naomi's facial expressions and body language. She started prattling on about why she was there as she saw those blue eyes seem to portray an internal conflict, deciding not to push Naomi before she was ready to talk. She knew that any hesitation would hinder her chances of creeping into the blonde's heart, and she wanted to give her time to adjust to the new knowledge of Emily's sexuality. Naomi was so obviously lost in her own thoughts, so Emily took this as a chance to admire the beauty that sit opposite to her. Her hair was a bit past shoulder length, and blonde. It was slightly wavy so that it shined on the curves when the light hit it. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and it made her look absolutely adorable. Soft, pink lips were tugged at by her perfect teeth, causing Emily to feel a fiery tingle in between her legs. The creamy white skin of her neck and slightly exposed chest made Emily want to close the gap between them and shower her flesh with kisses, breathing in her perfect smell. As Emily's eyes drew upwards they were met with stunning blue ones, and she saw sometime flash beneath the surface of them. Naomi was leaning forward, although Emily wasn't sure if she realized this herself. There was a hunger in her eyes as Naomi's pupils slowly dilated. And then it disappeared with a flash. It was so sudden it caused Emily to burst with laughter. She couldn't believe how oblivious Naomi was to her own feelings.

When Naomi commented on her piercing, she decided this was the day she would start to push. She jokingly flirted with her, and Naomi's blush was all the reward she needed. She wasn't surprised by Naomi's immediate topic change, but she was however surprised by the suggested activity. Board games of all things, was not what she wanted to be doing with Naomi. She wanted to be doing things to Naomi. But it was an unexpected delight to act like children and spend the day frivolously playing games. She had many chances to flirt and jest, and study Naomi's face as she planned out her moves. She was so clever it really wasn't fair to play any game against her. Naomi lost all of them, except the ones that involved luck. When they exhausted themselves of games, Emily casually suggested they open a bottle of vodka. Naomi agreed hesitantly, but as soon as a small buzz had captured them both they began to talk about their pasts, childhoods, and family. She learned of Naomi's crazy activist mother Gina who had ideals very similar to Naomi's even if she wouldn't admit it. Gina seemed less afraid of connection though, whereas Naomi was clearly petrified by letting anyone in. Emily seemed to be faring well enough though. Naomi seemed to be melting with every sentence, as if Emily's honest emotional attitude was contagious.

And then Naomi asked about her sister. She explained the situation, leaving out the more personal details that she thought weren't hers to tell. Like how Katie could not have kids, due to early menopause. How she found out and lost herself, but them Effy seemed to come and pick up the pieces. She jokingly hinted at something more than friendship to Naomi, but she really did see an ember between the two girls, just waiting for some fuel to turn it into a flame. When she was done, Naomi said something so wonderful she almost thought she had imagined it. She was stunned for a second, wondering how she should react. The way she responded would be crucial. She didn't want to scare her off, but she also felt like this was the perfect moment to make her feelings known. The bashful blonde tried to blame the comment on the vodka, but Emily was having no part of that. She put herself out there, and let Naomi know the feelings were mutual. Naomi immediately started to run. She stood up, and tried to get Emily to leave before anything happened. But Emily was brave, and wasn't going to let Naomi ignore this and let it turn to tension, possibly ruining their friendship. She knew if she walked out that door, Naomi would cut herself off completely. She reached out to grab that soft wrist, and made a light comment about how it might be safer for her to stay here. It was proper shit, but she knew that Naomi's sarcastic joking nature would be eased by this type of conversation. In a way though, she was letting Naomi know that she would wait for her. She wasn't going to run.

They lay in bed chatting for a while. Naomi seemed cautious and distant. She was letting Emily in still, but was restricting her own emotions and controlling her words. She was very stiff, trying not to let any part of her touch Emily as if they might spontaneously explode upon impact. Emily thought they might though, explode, that is. There was an obvious, palpable sexual tension building as they lay together in the bed, only inches separating their skin.

So now she lay here. Staring at the blond hair splayed out on the pillow in front of her. She wanted to explore the soft skin that tantalized her. She imagined the sweet taste of Naomi's flesh and started to feel a familiar ache spread beneath her waist.

Suddenly her phone rang, scaring the living shit out of her and causing her to stop mentally undressing Naomi and putting them in less than friendly positions. She rolled over and grabbed it off the floor. It was a text from Effy reading: "_I kept Katie from worrying where you'd disappeared to and calling you today. Expect to be given the third degree tomorrow though. Have fun ;)"_ What the hell was that supposed to mean? She chuckled lightly as she figured Effy probably knew exactly where she was, and why she was there. She had a way of knowing all of your motives and secrets, just by looking at you. What made her chuckle even more though was the thought of the scarce for words Effy Stonem having to calm Katie down. She knew the temper that harbored underneath the skin of her twin. They didn't call her Katie Fucking Fitch for nothing. Emily completely blew off their plans today, and Katie was not one to be ignored. She was very surprised that Effy had kept her from calling at all today. A smirk played on her lips as she mused at the possible distractions Effy could have imposed on her sister, but they were unlikely. Katie was like Naomi, but with different reasons. Naomi was afraid to let people in, in fear of being hurt and crushed; therefore she refused to let herself be vulnerable. Katie however, was still clinging to her ideals of perfection just enough that she wouldn't let herself feel for a girl. She wouldn't accept the fact that after all this time of being the "hotter twin" and the "lead twin"; she was going to end up following Emily. Nevertheless, they both were fighting what no one knew to be a losing battle. In the end, their feelings were bound to overwhelm them, and overtake them.

Emily slowly slipped into unconsciousness as her mind grew weary of thought. She felt an arm snake itself round her stomach and Naomi's face nuzzle into the back of her neck, spooning her. She knew Naomi was asleep, and not consciously deciding to cuddle, but she still fell asleep with a smile on her face and a lightness in her heart.

**A/N Did you hate it? Did you love it? You should tell me in a review! Just click the button under this! :D**

**Oh and I hope you all liked the little bit of Keffy slipped in here. I couldn't help myself.**


End file.
